


Don't be so Handsy

by DoorAspirations



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorAspirations/pseuds/DoorAspirations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe grabbing another man's crotch at work isn't a great idea. Then again, maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be so Handsy

Dwight had always been a little blind to everything around him, in a, "I know everything" sort of way, so when Pam, one of his only real friends, had asked him to help find out if her husband found the new temp attractive, he jumped at the opportunity to make Jim, not his friend, look bad in front of the people he loved. His plan was simple enough, Jim had outsmarted them when it came to the matchmaker test but there was no way a man could possibly hide his physical reaction to the woman he refused to admit he was attracted to, so all they had to do was catch him in a hard place. Literally. He and Pam were standing behind Kevin's desk, waiting for the perfect moment for Dwight to jump in on their conversation and discretely try and catch a glimpse at Jim's growing erection, and it wasn't long before the temp and Jim were laughing together and leaning into each other's personal space. Dwight and Pam exchanged a knowing look and he started heading towards the happy pair, realizing that he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to get Jim to show him his crotch. He reached his desk and, in a moment of desperate quick thinking, threw himself on to the floor and flung his arm out, deciding that getting a feel for himself would eliminate any doubt about whether he actually saw the damning evidence or not. His knees hit the carpet and, not even a second later, his hand landed in Jim's lap and he gave a hearty squeeze, only to feel a limp penis in his hand. 

"Woah, what the hell man?" Jim was standing up and trying to get out of Dwight's reach as quickly as he could, but he was on a mission. The first grab might have been a dud, he also might have grabbed wrong, and he was determined to be absolutely sure about this. Reaching out, he grabbed onto his crotch again and was greeted by something much less limp, and that was enough to scare him into letting go. Jim was still trying to get away from him, but the feat became much easier as Dwight stood up and brushed his pants off. 

"Dwight! What the hell?" Jim said with an expression of pure terror on his face. Dwight found that he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He had gotten the information he needed, but he was really hoping that he had been wrong about Jim's attraction. 

"I was collecting data. That is all I needed. Thank you." Dwight nodded and him and sat back down at his desk. He had no intention of leading Jim’s attention back to Pam and knew that it’d give everything away if he immediately went and shared his results with her. It hit him that, maybe, this had been a bad idea, but he was a Schrute and a Schrute would never cower away from the truth. Jim, rather quickly, had sat back down at his desk, still looking terrified. His phone started ringing, but, to Dwight’s immediate interest, he held his head, ignoring the phone, before grabbing his coat and walking out of the office. For a split second, Dwight had thought that it was none of his business, but something in him felt like he needed to calm Jim down, seeing as he obviously realized that he had been caught, and he stood to follow him out the door. He reached the elevator right before the doors started closing and stepped on to see Jim, holding his coat in front of him, reaching for the first floor button. The doors closed and the elevator lurched into motion, leaving the two standing in silence for a moment. 

"Uh..." Dwight wasn't sure what he should say. Jim, still facing the button panel on the elevator with his coat in front of him, reached out and pressed the emergency stop, making the elevator lurch again. Every fiber in Dwight wanted to tell him that the emergency stop button was to only be pushed in an emergency, but seeing as how Jim was already upset, he kept his mouth shut and they stood in silence for a few minutes before the younger man finally spoke up. 

"Why, Dwight? What could you have possibly gained from what just happened?" He asked, his voice sounding thick, and it took Dwight by surprise. 

"Why have you stopped the elevator?" He asked. Even if he didn’t want to start an altercation, there was no way he could continue to hold the question back. 

"Because we need to talk." He said firmly. Jim turned to face him, still holding his coat.

“As I said earlier, I was just trying to-” but his words got caught in his throat as Jim took a large step closer and was staring straight into his eyes. 

"Trying to what? Ruin my marriage?" He spat, and Dwight had never seen such a rage in the man's eyes before. 

"What? No? I mean, it might have but that wasn't the end goal. Thinking about it, that’s probably the only possible outcome but, no, I just wanted to prove to Pam that you-" but Jim cut him off again. 

"That I'm gay?" He said, but this time it was quiet. The younger man didn't look away from him, but his eyes started to water, and for the first time he could remember, there was nothing mean Dwight could think to say. There was nothing that he wanted to boast about, and, for the first time in a long time, he actually felt his chest tighten in guilt. 

"No. Oh my god Jim, no. I swear." He said as earnestly as he could muster, but Jim took another step closer, touching their noses together, with a look that could kill a man in his eyes. Dwight could feel his pulse quicken at the thrill of the moment, and he was horrified when his pants starting to get slightly uncomfortable. 

"I love Pam and I always will. She's the only woman I'm attracted to." He gritted out. 

"But not the only person" Dwight watched as Jim's eyes slowly fell to his mouth. He didn't move closer. 

"I don't know Dwight. I don't know." Neither man moved, Jim was looking at his mouth again and Dwight felt his stomach drop. He hadn't been this turned on in a long time. They both stood still for a moment, their breath mixing, before Jim spoke again.

"But we could find out." He said, biting his lip. Dwight felt his heart slam into his chest and before he knew what he was doing, he snaked a hand through Jim’s hair and pulled his lips against his own. It was awkward for a second, but as soon as Dwight got his bearings, he slid his mouth against Jim's before he felt the younger man's teeth nipping at his lower lip. Opening his mouth, he felt Jim's tongue slid against his own while he grabbed Dwight's hips and ground into him. He swallowed the other man's groan and felt himself growing harder by the minute. Jim was a much better kisser than Dwight would have ever imagined, given that he had been able to imagine what was happening, and his control was slipping while the younger man moved to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses from under his ear down to his collar bone, but he didn't stop where Dwight thought he would. Jim was unbuttoning the mustard shirt and trailing his mouth down the chest beneath it, bending lower and lower until he slowly slid down to his knees, putting him at eye level with Dwight's belt buckle. 

"Come on, let me hear you." Jim said, looking up at him as he undid his fastening. He was irrevocably turned on, but he found himself a little self conscious. He had never been with another man before. Jim finished undoing his pants and pulled him out. He was fully erect and his tip was leaking precum, but he had to take a moment to laugh at himself for being as turned on as he was. 

"No. That's not what I was really wanting to hear." He said, gently stroking the older man's length. 

"Then give me something to scream about." Dwight said, panting in pleasure but unwilling to accept his defeat. Jim smiled and then took his length into his mouth. Dwight felt himself instantly hit against the back of the younger man's throat and gasped. Jim pulled him back out and teased his tip, slowly licking circles around him before taking him back in his mouth. For a moment, he lost himself in the in the pleasure of his coworkers heat around him before he felt a surge of anger. He was a Schrute, not a play toy. No, sex was one of his many talents, and if Jim actually thought he'd ever take control of Dwight's body, he was about to be pretty surprised. Jim was still working his way up and down his shaft when he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. 

"Oh god, Dwight, I’m sor-" Dwight pushed him back again, leaving him on his back on the elevator floor. 

"Shut up." He said as he got down on his knees, straddling the younger man, and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Wait, Dwight-" Jim's sentence disintegrated into a the most pathetic sound he'd ever heard himself make when Dwight slipped his hand into the top of his pants. 

"I said shut up. Do you really want to do this the hard way?" Jim moaned when Dwight grabbed his erection through his briefs and desperately tried to create more friction. He used his other hand to go back to the last button on Jim's shirt, leaving an open expanse of smooth chest for him to touch. Pulling his hand back out of Jim’s pants, he spread both hands across his chest, feeling all of the, undoubtedly masculine, muscles on his body before he reached his thumb up and flicked the younger man’s nipple. Jim drew a sharp breath and threw his head back against the floor.

“Do you like that Jim?” He did it again and felt something inside of him light when a soft moan left the other man’s lips. Leaning down, he took his right nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around the bead until an, ‘oh, god, Dwight’ hit his ears. He pulled up and look back at Jim, pleased to see his face flushed. A strong wave of lust hit him and he leaned down to roll his tongue around Jim’s other nipple, which he was happy to note was slightly more sensitive than the right. The younger man was moaning and gasping under his mouth and Dwight knew he didn't want to see Jim any other way. With a nip that caused the bottom man to groan, he leaned up and looked into his coworkers eyes. 

“Tell me, Jim-” He reached his hands down and pulled the younger man’s pants out of the way before slipping a hand into his underwear, grabbing his erection. Jim threw his head back again and tried to move in Dwight’s grip before he used his other hand to hold him down by the hip. “-do you want me to suck your dick?” Jim managed a breathy, ‘yes’ before Dwight slid back, taking his underwear with him, and took him into his mouth. He moved up and down Jim’s shaft and wanted to smile in satisfaction at all of the amazing sounds he could hear filling the small elevator. Dwight pulled off of Jim as soon as he started to get too close to climax and the younger man whimpered at the loss of contact. The older man reached his hand down to Jim’s entrance and made eye contact. There was a slight pause before he got the permission he was asking for, but as soon as he did, he prodded a finger into Jim’s ass. He wriggled around for a moment, stretching his partner out, and after a moment, he found what he was looking for. 

“Fuck-” Jim groaned and bit his bottom lip. Dwight added a second finger and slowly worked on stretching him more when he realized the opportunity that had presented itself. Hitting his prostate again, Jim moaned loudly and Dwight stopped moving. He sat still. 

“No. What. Keep going.” Jim was breathing heavily, looking up at Dwight like he was crazy. 

“How bad do you want me to fuck you, Jim?” Dwight asked with a twinkle in his eye and Jim looked up and groaned. 

“Don't be a dick, just keep going.” Dwight laughed. 

“Do you really want me to keep going?” Jim looked back down at him like he had grown a second head. 

“Oh, God, just fuck me already.” Dwight laughed again. 

“Aw. Come on, ask nicely.” Jim groaned in frustration again. 

“I'm not going to beg you to fu-” Dwight hitched his finger to hit just the right stop again. “Fuck, Dwight. Please.” 

“Please what, Jim?” He hitched his finger again and Jim moaned loudly under him. 

“Please. Please fuck me” He panted out and Dwight had to hold back a groan. 

“How badly do you want me, Jim?” He hit the right spot again and all of Jim’s resolve fizzled into the hot air of the elevator. 

“I want you to fuck me. Please. Please Dwight. I want to feel you fill me.” Dwight felt another wave of arousal and had to take a second to remember what it was he had been doing, leaving Jim impatient. 

“Oh, God, please just fuck me.” He wined out again and Dwight was happy to oblige. Lifting Jim’s legs over his shoulders, and having to duck his head between his knees, Dwight lined himself up and slowly pushed his way into the younger man's entrance. They both groaned at the pressure and Dwight continued to slide in until he hit Jim's ass, fully inside of his pod mate, and he started a slow rhythm. It took a few thrusts for him to find Jim’s sweet spot again, but as soon as he did they both became frantic, caught up in a constant mix of moans and gasps, working onto each other until Dwight heard Jim climax, screaming his name. It took another two thrusts for Dwight to finish, milking his out, before pulling out of Jim to catch his breath. They both laid on the floor, breathing heavily for a good ten minutes before Jim stood, pulling his pants up from around his ankles and tucking himself in. Dwight was soon to follow and, even though they were just fucking on the floor, he nodded politely and pressed the resume button on the elevator. The door opened on the first floor as soon and they hit it, only to reveal Andy, staring at the pair wide eyed. Jim stepped out, ignoring both of the other men, and headed out towards his car, leaving Dwight and Andy standing alone in front of the elevator. 

“Uh...” Dwight shushed his boss. 

“You didn't see anything. And if you think you did, I would be more than willing to explain how you didn't over dinner and a homicide” Andy’s eyes got impossibly larger before he laughed awkwardly. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Dwight. I've been in the bathroom for, like, the past thirty minutes.” He chuckled again. 

“Good.” Dwight nodded politely again before pressing closing the elevator again and heading back up to his desk.


End file.
